inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubuki風吹
RE:Spacing Hi Fubuki~ Long time no see also X3 Yeah, about that... That always happens, I'll try to fix it later~^^ 04:32 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Color problem? 04:43 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Oh, okay~ Thnx, I'll try to fix it~ 04:53 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Uhmm... can I ask, can you speak Spanish? 05:21 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Oh, okay, just asking (that one IE wiki is Spanish and it only has 31 articles!) And, yes~ I know both of them~^^ (When I remebered this one day, I searched and searched, hehe) 05:28 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Yep~ (Sorry For the Late Reply) 05:50 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) I know...??? No, no, no, I KNOW them, but template... no, can you at least tell me the steps please~? 06:02 4/1/2013 (UTC) Well... It's just that... I'm pretty shy on public chats... *blushes of embarrassment* 06:13 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Uhmm, can we just chat on the Chrono stone wiki? 06:24 pm 4/1/2013 (UTC) Re:Template Ah okay. Tbh i don't see much of a difference anyway :P but thanks again for making the template. Btw i think you've forgotten my message of how to remove a background in paint.net xD so can you tell me now? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 11:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hissatsu Yeah, I know about that. It just that I've never seen (or know) any characters with the exact same moveset in 2 games, so I was doubting its reliablity, but oh well... XD [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 14:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: CS Hissatsu I guess you really have a point there.. So I decided to not add all the slideshows, but only those which doesn't even have a single slideshow (Anime or Wii). Because it will make those page better. Just to add, even Lord added Crimson Sphere and Hell's Fist' slideshow because they didn't have a single slideshow. 17:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :'D It really means a lot to me.. :) 14:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Tabber It's Genda. Not me http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 08:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) re:Tabber I actually find a top border distracting, and that's why I didn't include it. Personal opinion, though, so I guess if you pointed it out I should make a blog post and see what the other users thing as well~ --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:37, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Template Thnx for teaching me how to make a template~^^ So, for my thnx, I made a template~(Also my first one~^^), Hope you like it~^^ here~ 08:38 pm 4/4/2013 (UTC) Thnx~ and Okay :3 Raven-sama is using that template~^^ (Good thing you responded quickly or else I might recieve and respond to your messange on April 11 :3) 10:07 pm 4/4/2013 (UTC) ↑'P.S.: Can I add you on FB? :3 re:Emblems Because not all teams have that kind of emblem, and it's better to have consistency. You are free to re-upload the ones I overwrote if you want to use them on your page or something, though. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :The GO only teams will keep whatever emblem they are using now, since extracting sprites from 3DS roms still isn't possible. And for the template, it doesn't matter how you put the info in the article, the lines will always display in the order they are in the template. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Arranging them in order is better so it's easier to find what you need in case of editing, but if it happens to not do it by accident nothing happens, yeah. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Long Time Yeah, a REALLY long time, huh? Well, me and my mom managed to find a computer shop here~^^ I'll try to be semi-active~ (hopefully) P.S.: Can I add you on FB? 12:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hehe XD and Yay~Thnx~^^ 9:12 pm 4/6/2013 (UTC) Yoyo~ Added u on FB~ My profile pic is Kinako~ To make sure that is really me~ My cover is when Raimon welcoming back Fei~^^ 10:17 pm 4/6/2013 (UTC) Thnx~^^ (SLR) 10:22 pm 4/8/2013 (UTC) Time Ah, well, could you tell me what is specifically you need in 'time'? Is it the signature? Rate Can u pls rate my debate pls Sam -- 'Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 09:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... well, I can start if we compare our signatures. Could you give me a link for the base page of you're signature? Re: Rating Sam your right and I will do that starting for the next Round. I agree I do add the rates from users that don't rate everyone so it is unfair. I know some teams including yours have lost to the unfair amount of rates so thank you for telling me this and I will do it right next time :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: hey Oh no, it's not really something much... I just wanted to talk with you a bit about things in Shane's blog, but oh well, it isn't really important, though... [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:22, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hisshou! Gamashuran Yeah I did want to do it, but as you said, it was a long time ago and I guess I forgot about it hehe. It's okay though, your slideshow is good! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | 08:50, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Namespace I don't know what it is. It doesn't seem like a template on the wiki. Where have you seen it? I'm on exams. I will not attend chats regularly. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 10:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I've just checked again. And since you've said it's in a template. I used Logic. It means that if whenever the template is put in a page. And if the page has a namespace, it will not put a cateogory tag into the page. Otherwise, if the page does not have a namespace, the template will add a Category tag to that page. Whenever you see a weird thing. Try to stare at it for a while and figure out what it means. That's how you figure out things! Like solving geometry. Also, how old are you? http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 11:25, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Because I want to know. http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 11:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) You said that already. Thank you, anyways, http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 11:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Hey Sam~! Just wondering when are you going to update the main page of my wiki, I really need you to do it as soon as possible, thanks and sorry for any inconvenience. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 11:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows I see you are deleting and leaving only one slideshow in hissatsu pages. So I am wondering, did Genda say that it's okay to remove them XD 12:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, people from the chat told me the case (Snowy XD). 12:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Userpage template About the template, the overall color is #DC143C (Crimson), the line's are white :D The border/background with the one with my name is a gradient of #B22222 (Firebrick) and something light? XD Maybe #E9967A Salmon? The background for the others (e.g. the fav characters and etc) should be Lemon Chiffon #FFFACD. Though, get your projects in school done first XD I can wait for the template :) Also, here's the vid I'm talking about XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkT0WbQSBSE Yup, that's the one! :D Re: Captain Well Sam I have to say I'm surprised to see that you want Leo to take over I mean hes one of the new users that joined NG a while a go. If I'm honest I was going to make Espio captain because hes done great debates and he was a Captain until I took away the captainship from him and gave it to Tsuchiya. 1 more thing Leos location is Europe whilst Espios is India and Otonashis is Malaysia. How is Leo supposed to be a Captain if both Espio and Otonashi aren't from Europe? Well Sam if you still want Leo to be Captain and take over your spot then I have no problems but I will have to ask Leo, Espio, Otonashi and Gouenji if all of them are alright. However Sam if you can think of anyone else and I mean anyone that you think would be a good replacement then please tell me. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 16:59, April 12, 2013 (UTC) FUUUUBBUUUKIIII OHHH MYYYY GAAAAWWWDDD.... THAAAAANKKK YOOOOOUUU SOOO MUCCCH... <--- On a rampant heart fangirl attack right now XD Editing Please remember to put an edit summary when doing major edits on articles. Something simple like "Removing slideshow." is enough, and it helps users if they need to look at the page history for whatever reason. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:06, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Category Hey Sam! When you add the new navigation template, be sure to remove the previously added category from the page. Like when adding The Genesis Navigation, you should remove the old category named The Genesis because the Nav Template will automatically add the category. 10:07, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Friend Request Hi Fubuki-san~ I just wanted to inform you that please don't mind my timeline pic (since I always change it), just my profile pic is Kinako~ 1:18 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Arigaotu~! Thank You SOO much Fubuki-san!!! Thank Ü~!!!! I ♥ Your gift~!!! Ariagtou! Arigatou! ARIGATOU~!!! 3:58 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Yay~!! Thnx~!!^^ P.S: Who's you most fav. character? 1 only~ 4:03 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) SARU? OK, thnx~^^ 4:11 pm 4/16/2013 9utc0 Of course~ He amazing *becomes love struck* 04:16 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Vice-Cap Hey Sam I was wondering before I give your team a new Captain maybe you would like to make either Espio or Otonashi a Vice-Captain? Just an idea so they can choose the special Captain Round for you or you can choose it. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster '''09:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Well Sam if you want you can do a Captain Round but between which 2 Captains?' If I could make a suggestion I would say do 2 Captains from the original series. That way they should of had a lot of screen time and if you choose 2 like Endou Vs Kidou then they would have been in all of the seasons and all of the games. Reguarding Espio I agree with you and I think it would be great to have Espio take over your place. I am still looking for another user to join Espio and Otonash but so far no luck. Well I will keep looking and thanks for helping me with this :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster '''14:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank Ü present 06:09 pm 4/16/2013 (UTC) Fanart? I'd like to ask if the little Shuu on the file ''Happy_Birthday_Reshi~!.png you recently uploaded was drawn by your or not (in which case it goes against the wiki rules). If you upload your own fanart please remember to specify it on the image summary so it doesn't get deleted. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :If you've drawn it yourself then it's not an issue, it would be only if you got it from someone else's art and just used it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 14:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Avatar I've been wondering. Who is that character you have as your avatar? o.o Ravenleague (talk) 10:16, April 17, 2013 (UTC) re:Questions Base stats aren't needed; there's already a template for skills, I believe it's already got all info needed; uh, I guess that might be needed now... if you have template knowledge, feel free to attempt to edit the template on your sandbox to add the dub nickname/name so we can see if it looks any good or if the template needs to be further changed or whatever... --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe I misunderstood what you mean with the skill articles thing. What do you think should be added? (I'm kinda on the slow side today, sorry.) --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:30, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you meant the in-game description! Sure, it should be in the article. Either a translation from the Japanese one or the one used in the English games is fine. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Mm-mm, it also needs the player's nickname (what they appear as in the player binder/character search). And wohoo, parser functions, they always make my head spin, so when I need those I go cry to Khoi to make them for me, ffff. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 21:55, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Could you show me an example of how the second one looks when there's no dub name? Also, the border might look better if you use a dark green instead of black. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:01, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? I'm not editing any posts or anything, just fixing errors in grammer T_T Hey Sam~ Me and Paolo are using one of your template bases to change it into a spoiler template. If you mind, we can delete it and won't use it again. Friendly note, Mistre. Icarus Kid The Icarus ' ' ' ' 18:22/21.4.2013 Template Awesome! Feel free to roll it out~ thanks for the hard work! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) look pls Look at the chat, please. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 13:40, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my bad then. Btw, how can I edit my signature? Is it hard to make? Also, how can I edit my page so that it can look something like yours? Scout character template Yooo! Sorry to be a total nag about this, but after seeing it on pages I realized the new scout character template looks too cramped when it started off as something to look as simple as possible. Having both dub full name and dub nickname on it is probably the issue since for Japanese we use only the nickname, and it's entirely my fault ww... I tried editing it a bit to include only the dub name, but as always I'm stumped on the parser functions. Right now it looks like this: http://i52.photobucket.com/albums/g35/yuidirnt/Cattura2.png The code is here, could you lend me a hand~? I don't even know where to begin to hide the nickname row if it's not needed/included in the transclusion. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:56, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Html knowledge? I have none of that x3 Nxenz (talk) 20:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC)